A Soft Science
by SuzyJane
Summary: A session with Booth and Bones, what could be better?


"So… Anything you guys want to talk about?" I posed the question after the silence had stretched. They didn't seem to like me… Agent Booth was glowering at a spot on the wall somewhere to my left. Dr. Brennan was taking a more direct approach and was glaring at me, staring me straight in the eye. I managed to keep my professionally detached expression in place, but secretly I wanted them to like me, to appreciate me.

Dr. Brennan seemed prepared to keep the silence, but Agent Booth was beginning to fidget. I could tell that he wasn't one for a good silence. What I didn't expect was when he spoke he sought to reassure me.

"Look, I know you're probably great at your job or whatever, but we _don't_ have anything to say to you. _She_," he said pointing at Brennan, "hates psychology and _I_ hate people who pry into _my_ business. So I'm sorry but nothing important is going to escape these lips."

Well sort of reassure me… at least he apologized… Brennan opened her mouth to add to that, then thinking better of it, she closed it and slid a glance at Booth. He nodded his head just slightly and I could tell that he was waiting for what she had to say.

"I only hate psychology because it's a soft science and it's not based specially on fact. And I know that Angela argued that people were mostly soft but I fail to see—"

Booth cut her off with a question, "What did Angela say to you about psychology that made you complain?"

"I wasn't complaining. I was just telling her that I hated it," Brennan corrected.

It was interesting to watch them interact. They seemed to know what one another were thinking and though communication went on verbally, so much more was said with looks and expressive eyes. I was careful to keep my face blank, fearing they would stop if they thought that I was interested.

Booth continued, brushing off Brennan's correction gently but firmly, "Okay, whatever, Bones. I get it, but what did she say?"

Brennan paused for a moment, before looking my way, I was prepared however and pretended that I was focused on doodling on my notepad. No way was I going to miss this.

"She said," Brennan returned her gaze to Booth, "that maybe the reason I pushed people away wasn't because I was cold or even emotionally distance but because I was afraid of them coming too close."

"That's probably true, Bones," Agent Booth whispered.

Brennan pretended not to hear him, "Which is when I said that I hated psychology because it was a soft science and she said 'yeah but people are mostly soft' and all I could thing of to say was 'except for their bones…'"

She looked over at the agent now as though looking for approval. Booth smiled at her, "I'm just glad you took the time to listen to her, Bones."

That was the third time he said that: Bones. At first I thought that it was some obscure reference, but it appeared to be what he called the doctor. "Bones?" I asked wanting clarification.

They both looked up at me as though just remember I was here. Booth responded absently, "Bones," he said pointing again at Brennan, "It's what I call her. It's who she is."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…" I said, fishing for more information. The agent sighed but before he could reply, Brennan spoke:

"I'm a forensic anthropologist," she stated as if that answered everything. My brow furrowed, Booth noticed.

"It means she's good with bones, people's bones. The best actually," he said with a smug smile directed at Brennan.

"Do you mind being called that Dr. Brennan?"

She said, "Yes." At the same time he said, "No."

I paused, waiting for someone to explain the confusion. Booth rolled his eyes, "She only says she hates it, secretly," he lowered his voice, "she likes it." He grinned, "Right, Bones?"

Brennan actually groaned, "Booth, it's hardly fair to use your charm smile on me in the middle of a session!"

His smile widened, "Charm smile, eh, Bones?"

She punched him lightly in the arm… or maybe not so lightly, "You know what I'm talking about, Booth. Don't even try to deny it."

Booth wrapped his fingers around his arm, "Jeez, Bones… I was just teasing…"

"Oh," it seemed she only just realized how hard she had hit him, "I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean—"

He stopped her from continuing with a wave of his hand, "'S okay, Bones. I know." He grinned again, "Besides I've had worse by you, remember?"

Brennan blushed slightly, then nodded a slight smile on her lips, "I remember."


End file.
